


Security

by Uraei



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uraei/pseuds/Uraei
Summary: 第二次修改版。此文出于我对bvs的不满，并由一个离奇的梦幻想出自认为“完美”的形象构建感谢鲭





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> 第二次修改版。此文出于我对bvs的不满，并由一个离奇的梦幻想出自认为“完美”的形象构建  
> 感谢鲭

天空撕裂，家园沦陷，无处可逃。

毁灭是冲击的鼓点。身处地底的加固安全屋仍能感受到地球的震颤，垂死挣扎的低吼。莱克斯卢瑟新生的帝国支离破碎，盘旋而上，最终将落入外星殖民的滋润土壤。

弥赛亚双眼喷射烈焰，踏风而来。

虚假希望，或许可以驱散永恒噩梦，却无法逆转时间，复原伤残肢体和破碎心灵。

伟大头脑，能够在无可挽回的惨剧发生前斩断所有死路。

旅行者身穿战火斑驳的重型装甲，时空的裂纹在身后绽开，剥离的能量流环绕通向另一个世界的通道。威严的旅行者观察评估他，露出假笑。“时间涟漪的影响超过我的预料。”

他父亲的影子闪现，嘲弄他。启示的光芒悄然降临，祛除阴暗。

他不是他父亲，他是他自己。旅行者是他自己，那个他即将成为或者永远不会成为的人。

“做他们的牧羊人。”漩涡带走另一个莱克斯，余思萦绕。

三十年的折磨终于有了答案，这是他与生俱来的权利。

他捡起地上源自未知的储存器。

*

莱克斯曾有一个幻想朋友，大多数孤独至极的孩子都会有。

朋友会在他被父亲和同龄人殴打的时候站在一旁陪着他留干最后一滴眼泪，朋友会在他做实验的时候从门口的小窗默默注视，朋友会在他仰望星空的时候在他耳边低语星系坐标。

他生命中唯一美好的事物，他的意识创造出的幽灵。

我想象出一个朋友我认为他是真实存在的，大家会认为他是个极富想象力的孩子。我父亲严重虐待我，他会被关进精神病院，他父亲能确保这点。

他也能保证他父亲请来窥探他内心的心理医生起不到任何作用。当你短时间能够掌握别人需要长年累积才能获取的专业知识，很难抵制操纵别人的诱惑。他最擅长扮演一类人，自作聪明，脆弱敏感，歇斯底里。令人同情他，鄙视他，以为彻底看透了他，复杂感情交织在一起，模糊了真相。

装作平庸对年少的他来说最为有利，这能让他的生活轻松许多。除了他是一台名为继承人的机器，如若性能低劣，只会被淘汰掉。又或许那时他仍然期待着能打动他父亲。

十六岁那年，他父亲准许他在花园角落搭设简易实验室，他整个夏天都待在那里。偶然喂了一只流浪猫，渐渐成了习惯。幻想朋友出现的次数越来越少，他埋头实验，宁肯只是抓住有人陪伴的念头，无暇用想象编织现实。猫儿如朋友一样若即若离，即便缘由大不相同——陪伴可以幻想，抚慰却不能。猫儿的天性如此，随性施舍给喂养人一点点回馈。他也意识到他的情感需求在他父亲的暴虐下已然低贱不堪。

那个夏天他明白，他父亲不会施舍给他任何东西，情感上折磨他可能是他父亲余生仅有的消遣。纵容他进行危险实验同时放任他喂养宠物，必然也预见到结局。实验室发生事故，他及时逃开，只是燎掉了半边眉毛。严重烧伤的猫儿躺在废墟里奄奄一息，他父亲递给他一把古董手枪，朋友远远站在一旁，眼神哀求他。他父亲狠狠揪住他的头发，逼他转过头。他颤抖着扣动扳机。

手腕错位，耳膜震鸣，发根隐隐作痛，空气中弥漫毁灭的气味。

幻想朋友彻底作别。

他的锁链只能由他自己挣脱。

*

莱克斯第一次在晚会上见到克拉克肯特本人，熟识感令他惊讶。彷佛多年未见的老友重逢。

的确，他单方面见过克拉克成千上万次，在监视器里，在档案图像里。想象为他编织出了属于他的克拉克肯特。如同在另一个时空，他已经遇上了无数个克拉克。

克拉克，用镜片将自己隔绝，建起一座透明的牢笼，没人能靠近他，任何人都能看穿他的隐秘。

布鲁斯，无法接受失去的男孩，爱上了自己的梦，美梦叠套着噩梦，深陷其中。

莱克斯，困在猿猴中间的异类，命运蹩脚的玩笑，现在要导演一出滑稽剧来保护这个天杀的世界。

*

现在他手握话筒站在台上望着这些盛装打扮的猿猴们。他要拯救自己，就必须保护世界。

谋划策略间隙准备好的精巧废话，一时间只想抛在脑后。他假装神经质发作，以尽快逃离。 

或许他真的需要喘一口气。

*

返回顶层公寓的林肯轿车上，他闭目躺在茉西腿上，听她汇报关键人士的动向。茉西的手抚过茂密的鬈发，带来了些许安慰。

“你很久没去做身体检查了，要不要我联系……”茉西转而抬起他研究氪石的时候划破的手指仔细端详。

他坐起身来。“啊对，我们应该去见医生。不过是沃利斯基夫先生的医生。”

*

我们的大英雄。无数媒体见证了超人捧着炸弹飞上高空，危险化作一片礼花。 

至于芬奇议员也以应有的政治眼光，转而支持超人。

毕竟，自以为是的纨绔子弟，比起农场牲畜棚的一泡污物，更容易处理。农场经营之道，主人不会随便倒掉收起的污物，而是放在能发挥作用的地方。

手握权力的女人，不能指挥她如何去做，要让她以为她在主导一切。

*

要找超人，礼节必不可少。

他让茉西去了一趟星球日报，向露易丝莱恩发出邀请——今夜零点请超人到访莱克斯塔顶，一同欣赏都市夜景，否则，只好派人“请”你来。不知道你“失足”跌落后，超人会有多忙。 

茉西一定会把“邀请”传达到位，令莱恩意识到司法部门毫无用处。 

“离露易丝远点。” 

“有趣。露易丝莱恩——超人的女友。据我所知，她目前正和她在星报的同事同居中。好奇肯特先生对你们的恋情有什么看法。” 

“不关……停下。” 

他奇怪超人的语气并无威胁意味，接着他发现自己无意间踏出了塔顶边缘，坠落。等他反应过来，已经被超人接住。

坚不可摧的皮肤下包裹着无比强大的能量，却柔软如肉体凡胎，世间最完美有力的慰藉。

他想知道如果选择自己从塔顶跳下，超人会不会现身。又或许推随便什么人下楼超人都会来救。

“露易丝和克拉克已经订婚。我和他们只是朋友。如果你有什么误会……” 

“请不要侮辱我的智商。还有，我之前一直好奇钢躯之子是否真的是钢铸。”

沉默中，回到塔顶的二人僵硬地站着，直到夜晚的凉风让他微微颤抖。

他开始怀念刚才如阳光般的温度。

超人拉起披风裹住自己，不畏严寒的神之子再度用刀枪不入的盔甲隔绝起来。

“我知道你有所图谋。我们已经发现了指向你的证据。” 

“再次说明，不要侮辱我。如果我真的要栽赃你，我会愚蠢到在现场留下莱克斯公司生产的子弹吗？你忽略了一个显然易见的事实，莱克斯公司是全美最大的军事工程承包商。你真的以为外星暴君从天而降后，政府会毫无作为？哦，你并不在意。要是你能把对露易丝的关注分一点给那些可怜人，即便这样，“他们不是我杀的”，对吗？”

超人猛地揪住他的领子。“你在窃听我们？！你敢碰露易丝，我会——” 

“越过海湾，你和哥谭的蝙蝠有个约会。打败他。不然我会做个热心公民，向政府奉上你的详细档案。” 

“你威胁不到我。” 

“啊。露易丝自然不会有事。山姆莱恩会提前退休。全家迁往世界角落，连你也不可触及。而玛莎，孤独的老太太，被迫离开家乡，饱受折磨……” 

每个男孩生命中特别的女士是母亲。一生中他们会爱上很多女人，但是对母亲的爱是唯一。 

超人的眼眶发红，灼焰蓄势待发。

他不会成为伊卡洛斯，坠落之前他会竭尽全力拥抱太阳，浴火重生。不过不是现在，太阳仍未开始照耀世界。 

超人错把过剩的爱意放在一个女人身上，不论多么杰出，她也承担不了应予世人的爱。若爱世人，世人也将会成为超人与收养星球的纽带。无形的锚牵系异乡异客。天启来临之际，地球最后的防线。 

“氪星之子对上哥谭骑士，有史以来最大的角斗。我加大筹码，四十二名超能人、外星人和未知生物的档案，连同你的卫星踪迹记录，从政府存档中彻底消失。你想要去在意，从拯救这四十二人及他们的家人朋友开始。” 

氪星入侵使人们学会警惕，奇异之人无所遁形。超人并非地球上特殊的存在，但却最令他惊叹，最令他忌惮。 

他不由自主地抬手，想要抚上超人热度未消的眼周。总有一天他会拥有超人，彻底弄清这绝妙的身体构造。

超人别开头，奔赴战场。

今夜，蝙蝠将成为敢于挑战神灵的勇士。超人将展示世界从未觉察的人性。

伟大的联盟正在成型。

＊ 

我知道你放出毁灭日。我知道你在最后一刻使毁灭日自爆。 

能遥望万里的双眼也只能看到表象，而非灵魂深处。 

超人不像是刚被他送上祭坛，而是准备好去领导新生的地球防卫队。重获新生照亮前路，为“真理正义美国之道”而战。 

人类会沉溺于超人的照料，止步不前，丑态百出。超人也终将看透人类本性。人类无法救赎，无法净化，无法改变。人类回以超人的只会是无尽的失望，那将彻底摧毁超人。 

唯有牧羊人的鞭子才能指挥他们向前。一个好牧人，也甘愿为他的羊群，暂时放下私欲。 

最终，他叩击三下桌子以求希望。

*

办公室墙壁缓缓打开。

恶行掩盖下的珍宝，新的开始，最终的慰藉。

培养舱绿光映照下，他的一缕发丝缓缓脱落。

End

 

“他使我躺卧在青草地上，领我在可安歇的水边。他使我的灵魂苏醒，为自己的名引导我走义路。我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因为你与我同在。”

 


End file.
